


Scarlet & Emerald

by atomic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic/pseuds/atomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and Ficlet Collections of eremika</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die for you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: die for you
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing

Eren felt his entire body go numb, bright sea-green eyes widening in disbelief by what he saw at his feet. Her porcelain skin stained in the red color that blended with the scarf around her neck, charcoal eyes dull of life as they stared off into the sky. The brunette boy fell to his knees by her body, choked sobs escaping his throat as shaky hands reached out to her. The only thing his mind could even comprehend was that he had failed. He had failed as a brother, a friend, and a protector. 

He never believed it would happen and he didn't want to believe it. All the times he had pushed her away from her ever overly protective urges—saying that he could take care of himself. 

_"Eren, I would die for you."_ she had once told him.

And he blew them off with a snap, telling her to stop saying such ridiculous things. Only to see the truth behind those words right in front of him.


	2. Birthday Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly sisterly and brotherly stuff for the rest...maybe...maybe not...

Eren was not the best at showing his affections for those he cared for. Protecting and fighting for those he loved would surely be enough for him. But, there a question asked by Armin that had him had him in a stump.

"What are you going to get Mikasa for her birthday?"

What indeed. Eren never really thought about it, he had the time, but never acknowledged it. Besides, what did girls like?

"Jewelry!" Krista chirped albeit Eren didn't really see his adoptive sister as a lover of jewelry. 

"Get her a punching bag." Ymir suggested with a hint of humor.

"Just get her flowers." Annie cut in.

Flowers huh?

**✕**

The boy had put together a rather messy bouquet of wild flowers he managed to find. Eren studied the small bouquet for a while, making a face at it; wondering if this was what Mikasa would really like.

"Here," the boy mumbled, shoving the sad excuse of a bouquet into the raven haired girl's hand.

She was quite caught off guard, charcoal eyes looking from the male—his eyes averted—and then to the flowers. Her features softened as she slipped the flowers out from his hand, fingers brushing against his, and then holding the bouquet close to her chest.

"Thank you," she murmured as a tiny visible smile spread to her lips.


	3. Night Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. this one is lame and sorry for the wait

It was a usual night for the raven haired child, tossing and turning in the middle of the night; whimpering in her sleep for her dead loved ones. Eren could practically hear it all from the room he slept in. He usually found himself wide awake, just listening to the girl—that was now his adopted sister—cry for her parents in the middle of the night. He could hear that she was trying to muffle the noise, aware of the other sleeping bodies in the house. However, it seemed she couldn't control it this night. 

Finally deciding to do something, he slipped out of his bed and crept to Mikasa's room. From the faint flicker of the candle, Eren could make out her form curled under the blanket she slept in. He stood by her door for a moment, unsure if he should walk in—but only for a mere moment before he approached her. 

He lifted a hand...and placed it on her trembling head that poked out from her blanket cocoon. Her piercing dark eyes snapped open, instantly fixating on the little boy that stood by her bed side. She was about to utter an apology only to stop herself short when she stared at Eren. 

No words spoken, but she knew what he was trying to do. Awkwardly, Eren placed his gaze off to the side, but he didn't remove his hand. From the gesture, she knew he would stay to comfort her until she fell into a calm slumber.


End file.
